Reading The Hunters Daughter Book One
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: The winter Solstice after Thalia is revive but before Artemis is kidnapped is in full swing when suddenly four teenagers and five kids appear out of nowhere to read a book sent by the Fates! Thing is that not everything or everyone is as seems and that there are a bunch of things one 'Percy' Jackson was keeping secret from all but her cousins until the Third Book. AU OOC Rated T


**Reading Hunters Daughter**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if Percy were a girl that kept it a secret and that once had four boys she considered brothers? All five of them were grandchildren of Hecate so they had pretty strong magic…that was tapped into thanks to Anime. Now everyones reading about the secrets Percy kept. AU OOC Alive!Zoe)**

It was the annual Winters Solstice meeting on Olympus the year after young 'Percy' Jackson, the child of Poseidon, had returned the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness and helped revive Thalia Grace. At first it was the usual arguments and debates while the Hunters merely threatened the male demi-gods that had come to celebrate the Solstice with their godly parent. Surprisingly to many Percy had declined coming, wanting to spend the time with his mother. Everything stopped however when a bright light flashed above the Gods heads, drawing everyones attention as several people fell to the floor below.

"Awesome!" A young girls voice could be heard cheering as Zeus and Artemis quickly sent out air currents and summoned trampolines and couches to soften the groups fall. They managed to catch all but one person who appeared to be a thirteen year old male that slammed harshly into the ground. This caused everyone, even the Hunters, to gasp and look away slightly sadly. There was no way the boy could have survived that fall and landing, and while the Hunters weren't the nicest to boys they didn't outright hate a boy they never met before.

"Damnitt. Why the hell do you guys get the soft landing while I hit the damn floor?" The guy groaned sitting up and glaring at two of the three demi-gods that had been caught by the air current and were currently snickering at him. Everyone else's eyes widened though, how had the guy survived the fall!?

"Don't let mommy hear you cursing Perce or she'll wash your mouth out with soap again." One girl, the recently revived Thalia Grace herself, teased the guy as she was gently lowered to the floor by her father, along with a dark hair pale skinned boy and a girl that appeared to be his sister.

"Shut up Pinecone face." The guy groaned standing and rubbing the back of his head in pain. The guy had a very feminine face although it was mostly hidden by his messy black hair, and his emerald green eyes only distracted someone from the face all the more. Many recognized him as Percy Jackson who hadn't been there a minute ago although he looked older.

"Speaking of whom where did your 'mommy' go? She was with us just a second ago." The boy, a dark haired dark eyed pale skinned boy of about eleven, asked looking around curiously.

"How should I know death breath? One minute we're celebrating coming out of that quest alive the next we're back on Olympus." Percy said with a shrug of his shoulders while Thalia looked up at Artemis curiously.

"Milady? Why did you summon us back to Olympus…and where's Zoe?" Thalia asked blinking up at Artemis and causing everyone to notice the silver circlet on her head and the hunters cloths she was wearing.

"Thalia? What do you mean? I did not summon you or your companions. Why are you wearing Zoe's circlet?" Artemis asked just as baffled as everyone else while Thalia looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Mommy!" Five childish voices screamed, cutting Thalia off from speaking, as five blurs that had been bouncing on the trampoline tackled a confused Zoe to the ground.

"Wha-?" Zoe began looking down at the five children that had tackle hugged her before her eyes widened to impossible lengths.

"What is going on here!?" Zeus finally demanded thunderously, tired of being ignored and having no clue what is going on. This caused the five children to 'eep' and run to hide behind Percy who merely gave them all a shocked look.

"With all due respect Lord Zeus, does it _look_ like we know?" Percy asked with a roll of his eyes as he looked at the lord of the skies.

"Can you not yell either; it seems to scare the rugrats currently using me as a human shield?" Percy asked as an afterthought causing the children to protest at being called rugrats while everyone looked at him in disbelief for talking to the king of Gods like that.

"You, young demigod, need to learn manners!" Zeus thundered angrily as he threw a lightning bolt at Percy who merely grinned. As soon as the lightning bolt got close to him Percy opened his mouth and…_ate_ _Zeus's thunderbolt_!

"Thanks for the snack! Mama tried to teach me manners but she said I was to only use them when the situation calls for it…and right now this isn't one of those situations!" Percy said giving a small burp while everyone's jaws hit the floor, but none more so than Zoe and the five children.

"Hey! How can you eat lightning? That's _my_ thing!" A young blond haired boy with green eyes asked looking up at Percy in confusion and shock.

"Aw come on spark plug. You mean you don't recognize your lovely older sibling?" Percy asked in mock hurt as he put a hand to his heart while the five children looked confused and Zoe stormed over to the Hero angrily.

"Answers now!" Zoe demanded glaring at Percy who recoiled from her glare.

"Yes ma'am." Percy said immediately and more than a little scared, much to everyone else's amusement.

"As you, Zoe, already know the five kids behind me are the grandchildren of Hecate and have unlocked their magic thanks to an anime called Fairy Tail that they liked to watch as kids. Samuel, Sam for short, is the blond haired boy that copied the Lightning Dragon Slayer magic that is used by Laxus of Fairy Tail in the show, which is why he can eat lightning and breath it. The red head is Jake, who liked Gray the Ice Make Mage of Fairy Tail, and therefore has ice magic. The black haired boy is Nick who liked the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Natsu, and therefore copied his Fire magic which is why he can eat and breath fire. The brown haired boy is Gary who liked Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail and copied his Iron magic, which is why he's able to eat iron and other metals. The only girl of the group is Pleione who is older than the boys by at least a month although they keep calling her and treating her like she's their baby sister. She had the strongest magic out of all of them cause not only is her grandmother Hecate on her mothers side but her father is an Olympian God which more than doubled the magic. She liked both Cana the Card Mage of Fairy Tail and Juvia the Rain Woman of Fairy Tail so she copied both of their magic." Percy said all in one go while Zoe nodded, that was true and she did already know it but it still didn't answer her question.

"They're parents were negligent of them and couldn't care less so one night while they were out in a clearing trying to build their own Fairy Tail Guild Hall and practice their powers they came across a young woman dressed in silver with black hair and volcanic eyes. That woman was you, Zoe, and once you heard the childrens tales of their powers and parents you decided to adopt them as your own kids and help them out as often as you could am I right?" Percy asked grinning at her slightly when she looked surprised and nodded while everyone, especially the Hunters and Artemis were shocked, they hadn't know about that.

"When the gunman broke into their school two years after you adopted them you were told all five were dead right?" Percy asked losing his grin and causing Zoe to nod sadly, blinking away her tears at remembering that she had lost her children that day, while the five year old children were shocked at hearing they were going to die in a year at least as they hugged their mom's legs.

"You were lied to." Percy said bluntly to the volcanic eyed woman who's eyes widened at this and she looked hopeful.

"So my children are alive?" Zoe asked hopefully as she placed a hand on top of her two of the childrens heads, Pleione and Nick if Percy's description of them was right.

"Not all of them. There's only one of the five children that survived, the other four gave the survivor their powers as they were dying so that the survivor now has their magic as well. The tattoo of the Fairy Tail guild didn't change color or position though." Percy said smiling slightly sadly as he began to roll up his right sleeve while Zoe looked glad that at least one of her children had survived.

"How does thy know all of this?" Zoe asked suspiciously all of a sudden while Percy smiled at her.

"Why shouldn't I know it? I was there…" Here Percy trailed off as he showed his guild mark, a white symbol on his right shoulder causing the five children and their adoptive mom to gasp in shock. Little Pleione looked shocked and horrified as well as she slowly rolled up her shoulder sleeve to show a white mark in the exact same spot while Percy locked eyes with Zoe and grinned as he finished his sentence.

"Mom."


End file.
